Forever and ever
by MiracleRoxas
Summary: Slowly Larxene's Blade pirced Sora's neck and sliced it. Roxas jumped at Larxene and landed ontop of her. Roxas suddenly froze. Pain jolted every inch of his body. Roxas looked down at his stomach and saw Larxene's Blade pirced in it. PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Gone

**_Helloz there Im a little new so go easy. Please Review and tell me what you think!_**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! But I wish! Enjoy!_**

Forever and ever

Two small boys ran in the cold rain, laughing and giggling. The small blond shriked in terror as the red head splashed him with a puddle, "AXEL!" the blond said through giggles. Suddenly the blond froze as he heard his dad calling him," Roxas! Come inside in right now!" The little blond turned to where he was called,"Coming daddy!" he called back. Little Roxas looked at little Axel and sighed, "Bye." he said, "Bye." the red head repiled.

_10 years later_

Roxas stared out his window blankly. As the rain pounded his window he sighed. _**When is dad coming home? **_he asked himself. As soon as Roxas looked at the clock he heard the phone ring. He groaned as he stood.

"Jello?"

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"Hey its me Namine." a cheerful voice said.

Roxas smiled, "Hi, whats up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the coffie shop with me and Kairi." Namine replied.

"Oh, ok yeah, sure. My dad wont be mad I'll just send him a text message. What time do you want to me to be there?" Roxas asked.

"How about in 30 minutes?" Namine suggested.

"Ok sure, yeah see you there." Roxas agreed.

As Roxas hung up he ploped on his bed and fliped open his cell, he went through his contacts and finnaly found his dad. _**I'm going to go to the coffie shop with Namine and Kairi, call me when you want me back home.**_ Roxas sent to his dad. Roxas waited a while and giggled at the ring tone that he his dad put for his text messages,_** Ok be careful and bring me back a decaf coffie! ;) **_his dad replied. Roxas grined,_** Ok.**_ he answered back, _**:D**_

_20 minutes later_

Roxas entered the coffie shop to be greeted by the sweet smell of cinnimon. He sat at a table and relaxed. He was a bit early so he thought over of what he wanted to do that day. When he finished the door to the shop opened and two familiar short girls came in. One blond and the other more of a red head. Both skipped and when they saw Roxas they speed towards him, "ROXAS!" Namine called out. Roxas smiled his goofy smile and held out his arms. Both girls takled him and laughed.

"Hey! How have you duda's been?" he asked. Kairi sighed long and quietly. Her hand ran through her long dark red hair, "Well summer's been pertty long really, and boring without you or Axel and everyone eles." she replied. Roxas chuckled,"Yeah, I agree with you on that." he said. Namine sat and ordered coffie for each one of them. When they brought the coffie, Roxas argued with Namine on who should pay. Eventually Kairi payed. Both blonds were stunned to the fact that Kairi never paid, not ever.

When they walked out of the coffie shop, Kairi offered to stop by the park but Roxas complained about the rain. So they went to the public skatepark. Which wasn't very different from the park. Namine challenged Roxas on skating, Roxas just couldn't refuse. Kairi sat back and watched, just waiting for one of them to fall. As they skated they didn't realize a blue car suddenly stop and a mysterysly black coated man come out.

Roxas skidded to a stop when he heard his phone ring.

"Jeeeelllloooo?" he asked,

"R-Roxas?" a low voice replied,

"Dad?" Roxas asked,

"Run!" the voice hissed.

_-Beep-_

Roxas looked at his phone and noticed that the number was his dad's.

Roxas called back. As soon as the phone went to the answer machine he heard Namine's disturbing scream. He wheeled around and saw a man in a black coat grab Namine and drag her. Roxas was stunned but reacted quickly.

Kairi screamed as she pounded the man's sholder. Roxas lundged himself towards the man and punched him in the face. Roxas tried to yank the hood the man had on but the man was just as quick as he was and grabed hold of Roxas arms. Roxas noticed that if the man sat up, he had no chance of beating the crap out of the hooded man. The guy must have had the same idea because he sat up in a split second.

Roxas groaned at the wet surface that he was smashed against. He fussed and fussed, but just as he concluded, he had no chance.

Roxas looked over his right sholder to see Namine's and Kairi's limp bodies on the ground motionless. "NO! NAMINE! KAI---" Roxas was cut off as the man stuffed a hankerchif down his mouth. Roxas gaged but he held onto his breath. Roxas had tears streaming down his face as he saw blood puddles around his female companians. Roxas hadn't even noticed that the man had tied his hands and legs together.

Roxas was lifted and when he saw where the man was taking him, he began to fuss again. But with a sudden pain on the back of his head.

Everything went black.

_A few hours back, Roxas's dad;_

A brunette quitetly walked out of his house into the cold rain. He hoped that he hadn't woken his son up. As he entered his car he felt a lump in his throught. Just thinking of leaving your son alone at home was very hard to handle. Especialy when there was no woman in the house.

The brunette wished so badly that his shift today would end early so he could get home in time to spend his day with his son, Roxas.

The brunette stared out the window and noticed that the sky was gray,_** Great more rain...now I'm gonna have to put up with Roxas's complaints about why we live in a rainy city...just great..**_

The brunette groaned as he started the engine and speed of into the dark morning.

_In the office;_

The brunette leaned on his chair as he veiwed records on his computer of an abductor that molested children and made them pose as prostitudes. The brunette winced at the thought of those poor kids, "Hey Sora, it's such a gray day isn't it?" the brunette heard a low voice behind him say. He looked over his sholder and saw a familiar tall buffed out silverette, "Hey Riku, how's it goin'?" Sora asked.

The man smiled as he mockingly slaped Sora on the back of his head, "I've been great, how 'bout you?" he replied. Sora rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement, "Me too, I've been good." he said. As soon as he finished talking, his phone made a familiar toon. _**Text message? **_Sora asked himself. When he fliped his phone open he saw that there was a message from Roxas. When he opened it it read;

_**I'm going to the coffie shop with Namine and Kairi,**_

_**Call me when you want me back home.**_

Sora was surprised when he read that his son was acually leaving the house for once. Sora quickly replied and allowed Roxas. Riku behind him fliped open his phone as well, "Oh lookie here, My daughter is going to the coffie shop with her best friend Kairi and **ROXAS?" **he asked. Riku glared over towards Sora and grined evily. Sora laughed.

"Are you jealous Riku? Are you jealous that your daughter loves someone eles besides her father?" he joked. Riku growled but laughed, "Of course I am, who do you think I am? I have a daughter not a son." he replied. Sora grined and punched Riku playfully, "Don't worry, I've taught Roxas manners and he **wont **hurt your precious Namine..ok?" he said. Riku groaned and mumbled something that Sora made out as,"You-better-have-taught-him-manners-cuz-if-not-ima-hurt-that-little-batch-of-cookies."

Riku laughed and ran back to his station. Sora looked over his office area and saw his boss, "Deputy Sora! I need to speak with you!" she called out.

Sora quickly stood and grabed his papers, "YES MA'AM!" he repiled in honer. Sora walked slowly to his bosses office. He heard Riku quitely hiss, "Busted." Sora ignored him and walked into the huge white office, "Yes?" he asked. "Sora please sit, I want to discuss your vacation." The long black haired woman said. Sora was stunned. His boss never gave vacations...not even to the most respected police men, "Beg your pardon?" Sora asked. His boss smiled and sat in her chair. Sora sat down and listened,

"Listen Sora I've noticed that you look really tired and you seem really sad lately. Now I don't know if you know this but I suggest that you go home and stay with your son because just around 16 minutes ago a child molester just robbed the local coffie shop..." Sora was in horror now, "WHAT?! THE COFFIE SHOP!? WHEN?! RIGHT NOW?! OHMIGOD! ROXAS!"

Sora ran out his office and down the hall. He stoped and fliped his phone open he dialed Roxas's phone and waited.

_Ring....Ring....Ring..._

"Jeeeellllloooo?"

"R-Roxas?"

"Dad?"

"RUN!"

Sora couldn't help but hang up and run out the building and jump into his car. Riku came banging on his window, "Sora! Wait! I'm coming with you! WAIT!" he yelled. Sora nodded and waited for Riku to hop on. When he did, they speed off into the slipery road.

Sora looked at his phone, _**missed call?! **_He fliped his phone open and noticed it was from Roxas. Sora quickly re-dialed and waited

_Ring...Ring...Ring....Ring...Ring....._

_"Hey its Roxas, leave a message , and wait 'till I call you back,_

_laters."_

_-BEEEPP-_

Sora hung up. His heart pounded in his chest. He glanced over at Riku. He was sweating as much as he was, but his face was calm. Sora looked a total mess. Sora skidded his car in front of the coffie shop. He ran inside with Riku right behind him. Sora saw the shop cashier and ran towards him, "Exuse me sir, but have you seen 3 kids here?" The cashier nodded, "Where did they go? " Riku asked. "T-They said they were going to the park, or the skatepark, I-I'm not sure." the cashier repiled. Sora nodded, "Ok thank you." he said.

Sora and Riku quickly ran towards the car. "They went to the skatepark, I know it." Sora said. Riku nodded. They quickly sped towards the skatepark. When they arrived, what they saw made both men almost faint.

Riku had tears streaming down his face, "Namine! Kairi!" he called out while running towards them. Sora followed. They were in horror when they saw a pool of blood around each one.

Riku turned Namine over and rocked her gently, "Nami, Nami, are you ok honey?" he asked trembling. Namine's eyes were wide and full of fear. Sora Turned Kairi over and rocked her gently as well, "Kairi? can you hear me Kairi?" The small red head nodded and was shaking feriously. "What happened honey?" Riku asked. Namine choked a little and

said,"A man came and...took...Roxas..a-away, we tried to h-help him, but the m-man was too strong..." Sora couldn't beleive the words that came out of Namine's mouth, but they sunk into his brain like hot liquid. "Were gonna take you girls to the hospital ok?" Riku said quietly. Both girl's nodded. When they were in the car they relaxed. Sora looked around the scene and cursed.

"ROXAS!?" he called.

No answer.

Sora bit his lip.

"ROXAS!!!" he called again.

No answer.

Sora cryed and shook his head.

"No...why me? why?"

Sora felt a warm hand on his sholder.

"Let's go Sora, there's nothing we can do."

Riku said.

Sora nodded and walked slowly back to his car with Riku.

**_This is one of my first stories so take it easy. Please Review and tell meh if i should continue. I hope I get to continue, but you know, whatever. Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. I hate you!

_**Hey! Thanx for the reviews! Here is chapter two. For you good people who read this, I hope you enjoy, It's kinda long, but plz read and review!**_

_**I don't own Kingdom hearts, But I do own a copy of the game.**_

"I hate you!"

Roxas forced his eyes open. His body ached with each breath he took. He gazed around his surroundings, his eyes stopped when he saw a dark figure. Roxas noticed he didn't have the hood on.

Roxas felt something warm next to him. He turned to see what it was.

He saw two little girls and three little boys tied up like him.

Roxas jumped in shock that he lost his sitting balance and fell on his side. Roxas groaned and winced at the pain. _**Kairi! Namine!**_

he thought. Roxas looked around the room. No sign of them...

_**Damn!**_ he complained.

Roxas remembered that his cell had fallen in his pocket. He forced his small wrist into his pocket. As he pulled out his cell Roxas heard footsteps coming his way. Roxas froze. _**Oh no! **_

he thought. Roxas looked up and saw a man with a black eye staring at him.

_**Oh boy I'm in trouble.**_

Roxas told himself. The man grabbed Roxas's chin and forced Roxas to look him directly in the eye. Roxas noticed that the man had long silver hair and his eyes were creepy. Roxas tried to hide his cell in between his fingers. But the man saw and took the phone.

"Ahhh....Roxas Koizumi. Father, Sora Koizumi" the man said looking into Roxas's phone. Roxas mentally cursed himself. The man looked at Roxas, "You look like your father, very much."

Roxas was confused.

_**How on earth does he even know what my dad looks like?!**_

_**I don't have any pictures!**_

The man sighed. "Your father was part of an organization with me a long time ago, buddy boy."

_**What?!**_

"My name is Ansem,"

_**What the hell?!**_

The man bent down and took the tape away from Roxas's mouth.

Roxas coughed and gaged. The man began to untie Roxas. Roxas was really confused now. "I'm uniting you because you have no where to run and if you try to escape, the penalty is worse than you can imagine."

Ansem said. Roxas looked at the man.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

The man looked at Roxas as he untied his hands.

"I don't want anything from you...or your father."

he replied. "Then why did you kidnap me?"

Roxas asked. The man sighed.

"I had too...if not I would lose my family and life."

he answered. Roxas was stunned.

"Who made you?" he asked. Ansem sat down next to Roxas.

"Larxene and Marluxia...they are the ones keeping my family captive." the man replied.

Roxas nodded. He had no idea what the heck the man was talking about but Roxas somehow forgave him.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your dad...I feel so terrible."

Ansem said sadly.

Roxas remained calm and nodded again.

"Sorry I socked you in the eye, but you kinda deserved it."

Roxas replied. Ansem sighed, "Yeah I deserved it, I hurt your friends." he agreed. Roxas looked around, "So, ummm, what do those two people want with me?"

Roxas asked. Ansem tensed, "They take kids and make them prostitute...for money." he answered. Roxas froze.

_**Prostitute?! **_

Roxas glanced at Ansem horrified. Ansem huffed, "I don't like the idea either kid...It grosses me out." Roxas nodded. "Look I'm not supposed to do this but, keep your phone and call your dad, tell him that your fine and that your not going back home."

The man said handing Roxas back his phone.

Roxas was stunned, "Why?! I DO want to go HOME!" he asked.

Ansem sighed, "Roxas, there is no way out from here, for you or me." he replied. Roxas looked around and noticed that the man was right. There was absolutly no way out.

Roxas's tears streamed down his face. "I don't want my dad to be sad and lonely." he choked out. The man ruffled Roxas's hair. "I know, It hurts me as much as it does you buddy." he said. Roxas stared at his phone and fliped it open.

_Ring...Ring....Ring...._

"**Hello?" **

"D-dad?" Roxas choked out

"ROXAS?! OHMIGOD! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OK?!" his dad panicked.

"uhhhh...ummm.." Roxas started

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU SON?!" Sora nearly screamed.

He was losing his mind.

"I..uhhh..I'm fine!" Roxas interrupted

"Huh? What? Your ok?! ohmigod! that's good" Roxas's dad said in a relief.

"Roxas, tell me where you are, I'm coming for yo---"

Roxas cut his dad of quickly

"I'm not going back home daddy!" he said rather a little too quickly, which sounded more like," I'mnotgoingbackhomedaddy!"

It was quiet for a while.

"_What?" _his dad asked.

"What do you mean your not coming back?"

he added.

Roxas bit his lip and looked at Ansem,"Tell him you love it here and you never want to go home." he wispered.

Roxas nodded.

"Roxas?" his dad asked

"I...I l-love it here and I don't wanna go home." Roxas replied.

"No..Roxas don't tell me that please tell me that your lying."

His dad begged. Roxas could hear his tears.

Roxas took a deep breath and prepared for what he was gonna say,

"Roxas _**please**_ tell me your lying!" His dad begged again.

"DAD! I MEAN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

Roxas said in one huge breath. With that Roxas hung up and dropped his phone. He stared blankly at Ansem and made his way down to the floor and broke down. Roxas shook with fear and because of the coldness of the room. Ansem draped a blanket over him and 'shhhed' him.

"There, there, don't cry." he said. Roxas glared at Ansem.

"I know that your just doing your job, but I so HATE you right now!!!" Roxas nearly screamed. Ansem nodded, "Don't worry your not the first."

_Sora;_

Sora stood there, in the middle of the hospital hallway, stunned at what he just heard. Roxas had been kidnapped, his two good friends almost murdered, and now Roxas protested at coming home?! If bad things happened, they liked to strike Sora in the heart as if it was a punching bag.

Sora's eyes clouded with hot, burning tears. He wiped his eyes and walked over into a room. He spotted Riku holding his daughter's hand with a worried look on his face,"How is she?" Sora asked. Riku glanced at Sora and sighed, "Not to well...the doctor said she can remain dealf because of how busted her ears got."

Sora gasped and walked over to Namine. She stared at him with wide eyes,

"Is Roxas o-ok?" she asked. Sora replayed his conversation in his head and shook his head. Of course Roxas wasn't fine. Roxas had gone insane. He was 'loving it' over there. Sora could hardly believe Roxas even spoke calmly!

Riku noticed Sora's flustered expression and pulled him outside, "Sora are you ok? You look really sick and horrified." Riku asked. Sora shook his head, "N-no Riku, I'm not ok, Roxas called me and said---" Sora was cut off, "WHAT!? ROXAS CALLED YOU? IS HE OK?! IS HE HURT?" Riku asked jumping into conclusions, "He said he was fine--" "BIG DEAL! WHERE IS HE?! DO YOU KNOW?!" "He said he was 'loving it' over there--" "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL!? HAS THAT KID LOST HIS MIND?!" "And that he hates me.." Riku stayed silent when Sora said the last words.

"He 'hates' you?" Riku asked silently.

Sora nodded and weeped quietly.

Riku thought it over and then an unexpected grin spread on his face.

"Big...honking...deal...Sora, Namine tells me she hates me ALL the time. When she really means 'I love you'" Sora looked at Riku confused, "Yeah buddy, what Roxas meant by that is 'Dad I love you' and when they say they love you they want _something_so in Roxas's case is for you to go looking for him."

Sora thought for a moment and realized that what Riku said was true. Roxas only said "I love you" to him whenever he wanted something, so Roxas really must have wanted something when he said "I hate you" Sora nodded, "Your right Riku!" he said. Riku jumped in, "Yeah! of course I am! I'm always right!" he cheered Sora quickly slapped Riku by the back of his head.

"Your helping me find him ok?" Sora said.

Riku nodded and grinned "Of course!" he repiled.

_Roxas;_

Roxas's bangs hung over his eyes. Just now, the leaders Larxene and Marluxia came in and told him, he was gonna be used as a sex toy. Roxas planned his revenge. He knew that by telling his dad he "Hated him" was a bad idea. His dad was too sensitive.

Roxas never met his mom but according to his dad, she was jumpy and she liked being ninja and all that good stuff. What would she say if she found out he told his dad he "Hated him." or do?

Roxas suddenly felt a strong hand grab his arm and yank him to his feet. "Owww!!!" he complained. The woman, Larxene had really powerful hands.

"Shut up! Your gonna go through worse pain than **that **in a couple of hours." she spat. Roxas felt like his arm was going to be torn off," OW! OW! OW! LET GO! YOUR GONNA BREAK IT!" he screamed. The woman ignored him and draged him into a huge room with clothes. She droped him and grabed a pair of clothing. Roxas winced at the pain.

The woman tossed the chosen clothes to Roxas.

Roxas looked at the clothes in disgust, "Who do you think I am?! I'm not a woman!" The lady just stared at him. "I'm not gonna wear a mini skirt and a bra! What the fudge!?" he complained.

_1 hour later;_

Roxas looked at his new friend Raven doing "Dance moves" to show him how to act around the adults. To Roxas the young 12 year old looked more like a sex toy than _**he**_did. Roxas tried to imitate her, but it just felt wrong,

"Common Roxas you can do it."

"Raven, Is this gonna last long?"

"Just try to finish fast so you can come back and hide."

"Oh god.."

"Your next Roxas, you can do it!" Raven said.

Roxas stayed frozen. He needed to do lap and pole dances in front of hundreds of people. He walked out and began his new job.

_Riku;_

Riku had promised Sora to help him look for Roxas. So as he drove he decided to stop by for a small drink he entered a bar named, "La Luna." Riku wasn't a drinker or anything, He just _felt _like he needed to enter the bar. So when Riku hid his gun he quickly entered and went to the nearest bartender.

"Hmmm....There are gonna be stripers here?" he asked.

The man next to him grinned, "Some of the very best, man." he replied.

Riku looked at him and grinned back.

"So you know the strippers?" he asked.

"Yep, pertty well." he answered.

Riku nodded.

Suddenly He heard the speakers,

"NEXT IS ROXAS KOIZUMI!!! GIVE THIS SEXY FELLA A HAND!"

Riku shot up and ran towards the D.j "Did you say 'ROXAS KOIZUMI!?'" he asked. The D.j nodded. Riku went pale, his stomach crunched and twisted.

"FREEZE!" Riku shouted pointing his gun at Roxas,

"Riku!?" Roxas sped towards him,

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

"I'm so glad to see you! Help me out of here!" Roxas neared Riku.

In a split second, Riku's gun fired.

**_OHMIGOD! I had myself on the edge of my seat typing the end! Did I have you there too? Pease review!_**


	3. I didn't mean it

**_Ok here is the next chapter, Thanks to the reviews. There are a little but I love them so please review!_**

**_I don't Kingdom hearts :( oh well_**

" I Didn't mean it..."

"_FREEZE!" Riku shouted pointing his gun at Roxas,_

_"Riku!?" Roxas sped towards him,_

_"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"_

_"I'm so glad to see you! Help me out of here!" Roxas neared Riku._

_In a split second, Riku's gun fired._

Roxas instantly fell when the gun fired. Riku shot three times before he ran towards Roxas, "Roxas! Are you alright?!" he demanded. Roxas's eyes were wide and full of fear. Riku didn't wait for an answer. He scooped Roxas up and began to head out the door.

Roxas was shocked to the bone. He knew that Riku didn't shoot at him. Riku had shot at the leaders who where chasing him when he took off running. But even so Riku had shot three times, one bullet managed to scratch his arm pertty bad which made him collapes. Roxas was now in Riku's arms. He looked over Riku's sholder to see one of the leaders dead on the floor.

"R-RAVEN!" Roxas shouted before he and Riku made it out the door. This probably stunned Riku because Roxas looked like a pillar of salt and didn't say a word. Riku stopped, "W-what?" he asked. "Raven! A friend of mine is still in there! I promised to get her out safe with me!" Roxas yelled in replie. Riku huffed a breath and nodded. He ran to his car and layed Roxas in the back seat. Roxas paniced and didn't know what to say, "Stay here, I'm going to go get Raven ok?" Riku said.

Roxas nodded and curled into a little ball before Riku closed the door. Roxas stared after Riku as he entered the building once again. Around two minutes later he saw a small figure with jet black hair sprint out of the building. She looked feriously around and then finnaly spotted the car Roxas was in. She ran to him and opened the door, "Raven!" he said in surprise.

Raven smiled and hugged him, "That nice man said that if he didn't came out by five minutes, for you to drive us away to your dad's or his house." she said. Roxas was stunned for a moment then nodded. They waited for two minutes until finnaly they saw Riku walking out of the building in a very unhuman kind of manner. He opened the back of the car and looked at Roxas then his gaze went to Raven.

"Lets go." he said calmly. Roxas looked at where Riku was keeping his hand. Roxas froze at an instant when he saw blood stained on Riku's black shirt and his hand covered in non-stop blood, "Your hurt!" Roxas asked. Riku looked at his wound and sighed. "Just a cut." he replied. "We need to get you to a hospital." Roxas demanded. Riku shook his head, "No, I'm fine, thank you Roxas." Riku repiled more calm. Roxas hesitated then nodded.

Riku hopped in front of the car and started the engine. As they sat there Roxas noticed that the buliding was still filled with people. Roxas suddenly noticed that the car they were in wasn't moving. You could just hear the engine. Roxas looked at Riku who was sitting there motionless,

"Riku?" Roxas asked tapping the man's shoulder.

No response

"Riku!?"

No replie.

"RIKU!?!"

"Hmmm?...What is it Roxas?" he finnaly asked.

"Are you dying on me?!"

"Maybe...." Riku's eyes sagged

"LET ME DRIVE!"

"N-no I can do it, don't worr---UGH!"

"I SAID MOVE!" Roxas growled.

Riku moved slowly to the passanger's side and allowed Roxas to take over. Roxas steped on the pedal and the car zoomed into the road.

_Larxene;_

Two eyes glared at the car that had just taken off into the distance. They had killed her husband! Not to mention all the security guards. Larxene growled under her breath and hissed. I'm going to get you Roxas, one way or another. Just count on it. Larxene threatened in her head. That small blond was going to be her's, he was going to pay. With his life or his father's life.

Larxene suddenly got a huge idea. She flipped her phone open and scrolled through her contacts. She landed on a particular number. Her evil face quickly had a huge smirk.

....Ring.....Ring....

"Hello?" a voice asked

"Hello Sora, do you remember me? Your best friend Larxene?" she asked in a voice that couldn't belong to that woman.

"Larxene? OHMIGOD! Of course I remember you girly!" the man on the other line repiled.

"Hey Sora, I just wanted to ask you if I could live at your place for a while because I'm moving back into town?" Larxene lied.

"Ummm....why don't you come by my place so we can talk." Sora repiled.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." She repiled.

Larxene closed her phone and hopped into her car.

"Get ready Roxas, Momma's coming to town." she said in a greedy voice.

_Roxas;_

Roxas waited in the waiting room. He knew that Raven had come out of the building normaly, but he didn't know that she had broken her arm while trying to get away. As for Riku, who knew if he was gonna make it through.

Roxas paced and paced. Suddenly he saw a familiar brunette enter in the speed of lightning. "ROXAS!?" It was his dad.

"DAD!?"

Roxas ran towards Sora. Sora had tears in his eyes as he sprinted towards his son. Once Roxas was in Sora's arms. Roxas began to break down.

"I'M SO SORRY DAD! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I HATED YOU!" he choked out

"Shhhh....shhhh.....thats ok, thats ok, I know you didn't mean it. shhhh." Sora said comfortingly. Roxas nodded.

"Oh dear, so this is your son?" Roxas heard a familiar voice. He peeked over his dad's shoulder and saw that woman, that dreadful woman. Roxas gasped and pulled away from his dad. He backed away slowly, his eyes locked on her's.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"S-she...she..." Roxas started

"Oh, right Roxas, this is Larxene." Sora said slowly.

Roxas stayed in shock.

"She was my best friend in high school and collage." Sora continued.

"And she's going to live with us."

Roxas stared at the woman in then fainted. His nightmare was becoming a reality.

_**Well this is my 3rd chapter what do you peoplez think?! I'm lovin this story hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!**_


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Weeks passed and Roxas tried to tell his dad that Larxene was the woman who was tormenting him and each time he tried to tell his dad, Larxene always had a way to escape Sora's wrath.

Roxas was also bewildered by Larxenes sudden acts of kindness towards him.

Roxas stared angrily at the woman who was cooking food in the kitchen, she was wearing the usual outfit, the black cloak. And she was humming a toon. Roxas wondered for a second that maybe that woman was putting posin in the shrip cocktail's that she was making.

Roxas jumped at the sound of his name coming from his dad.

"Roxas, hey don't be lazy, help Larxene out in the kitchen." Sora said. Roxas made a face, _**hell no. **_he thought. "Now young man." Sora said louder. Roxas stood and slumped his way to the kitchen.

"Oh Roxas! Thank you for joining me, please pass me the sause." The blonde woman said in a cheeruful voice. Roxas grabed the sause and handed it to his enemy. Roxas turned his gaze towards the knifes on the cutting board. A grin spread his face.

Sora walked in at that moment and joined to help Larxene. Roxas pulled out on of the knifes and stared at the blade._** This should be enough to slice that pertty face of her's heehee. **_he said in his head. Sora looked over his shoulder, "Roxas put that knife down and help us out." he growled.

Roxas frowned and put the knife down. _**When Riku gets out of the hospital, he'll tell dad that she's the enemy.**_ he said to himself. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Roxas speed out of the kitchen to answer it. When he did two girls suddenly glomped him.

Roxas fell to the floor dumbfolded, "ROXAS!" they screamed. Roxas blinked and looked at the two girls that squashed him, "NAMINE! KAIRI!" he finnaly reconized. Sora peeked through the entrance, "Oh hey girlies how have you been?" he asked. "Hello Mr. Koizumi!" the girls greeted.

"Hey Roxas wanna go get something to eat downtown with my mom?" Namine asked. Roxas smiled and looked back at his dad. Sora sighed, "Get yo ass outa here buddy" he said. Roxas grined widely, "Thanks dad!" he said and hugged his dad.

_5 hours later_

Roxas walked up the steps to his house. It was late. His dad was prabably waiting for him in the living room. When Roxas opened the door to his house he felt nervous, something didn't feel right. But then again, everyday didn't feel right with that pyhco woman in the house.

Roxas entered slowly and noticed that only one light was on in the living room. Roxas walked towards it and each step he took the floor creaked and cracked with unwelcome errie feeling. "D-dad?" Roxas asked. Roxas reached the entrance to the living room, what he saw made him sick.

His dad was straped to the couch and foam was coming out of his mouth. Sora saw his son and his eyes widened in fear, he shook in the coldness of the room and gaged, "R-ROXAS! G-get out! NOW!" Sora said through the gaging. Roxas didn't listen though, he ran towards his dad and started to untie him, "DAD! I'M SORRY! I SHOULD'VE STAYED!" he cried out. Sora shook his head slowly and grabed hold of Roxas's arm, "R-Roxas, get out, she's coming." he said.

Roxas stared at his dad, his eyes were dark blue and in them showed the sadness of betrayal and defeat. Sora's tears stained his cheeks with streaks. Roxas nodded and backed away slowly. His heart felt like it had been torn into millions of piseces.

Roxas ran into the kitchen and grabed a knife.

"Well, well, well, look at the young warrior." a mocking voice said in the dark. "Larxene, come out so I can kill you." Roxas replied. "Oh why are you going to kill me Roxas? I thought we were even." The blonde woman growled coming into view. Roxas held up the knife. "What are you talking about?" he spat.

"Roxas, I was just getting even with you for killing _my_ husband, So I'm taking _your _dad from you." Larxene said. Roxas thought over to what she ment by that. Then he remembered the other man that he saw dead. "_That _other pyhco was your husband?" Roxas asked. The glare that Larxene answered that it was.

Roxas tossed his head back and laughed, "He deserved it!" he shouted. Larxene suddenly grabed a knife from the counter and pushed Roxas away. She rushed into the living room. Roxas stood quickly and followed her. Larxene grabed Sora's head and slanted it upwards.

Roxas was about to lunge at Larxene when she screamed out, "You come any closer and your dad will go to bloody hell!"

Roxas stayed put, "Larxene, if you do something to him, I swear, I will kill you." he threatened. Larxene smirked, "Ohh, like I'm terrified of dying." she teased.

Slowly Larxene's Blade pirced Sora's neck and sliced it. Roxas jumped at Larxene and landed ontop of her. Roxas suddenly froze. Pain jolted every inch of his body. Roxas looked down at his stomach and saw Larxene's Blade pirced in it.

Larxene pushed him off her, "Ugh, your pathetic!" she spat. "Did you really think you could save your dad?" Roxas coughed up blood and stumbled for the door. He suddenly felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Roxas pulled it out fast and put speed dial.

"Hello?"

"NAMINE! HELP ME! CALL THE POLICE!"

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

"NOW!"

"okokokok!"

Roxas felt someone pull his hair and drag him down the hall. He screamed in pain and tried to pull away, but the pain was unbearable. Roxas looked upwards and saw where he was headed, The bathroom.

Larxene was going to drown him.


End file.
